Confusion
by FreyHey
Summary: A certain bushy-haired Gryffindor, and a sleek, blonde Slytherin are sworn enemies forever. Or are they?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Draco Malfoy_

As I walked to double potions, I couldn't help but wonder if I would ever escape classes with the golden goody teachers-pet Gryffindors. Even thinking about them made me want to vomit. They're always so sweet and innocent - it's sickening!! Even though everyone in the school seems to hate the Slytherins, at least we can do something bad without the whole school gossiping about us - I mean, it's only natural that the *evil* house do bad stuff. Merlin… you'd think we were all children of the devil the way the other houses portray us. I walked into the classroom, and slumped into a chair by the wall, as far away from the Gryffindors as I possibly could. I took out my quill and parchment and started writing insulting messages to the golden trio (the worst of the lot - don't get me started). I then decided to add drawings to the insults. In the middle of a detailed diagram of the mudblood Granger with buckteeth (one of my previous accomplishments) I noticed that Snape was suddenly standing behind me. He had definitely seen the drawing, but made no comment, although I saw a slight smirk on his face. He walked to the front of the classroom.

"Students, next class you will be making a particularly complex potion with a partner, which could be extremely dangerous if made by a pair of bumbling idiots." he sneered. "Longbottom, Finnigan, you will be working together on a simpler brew, usually made by first years, so I sincerely hope you will manage to cope with that."

There was a murmur of amusement from our side. Snape smirked while Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan turned bright red. I could already hear mudblood Granger and Potter planning their potion, well, actually the filthy mudblood was talking at top speed, and Potter was nodding dumbly trying to keep up. Idiot…

I drifted off halfway through Snape's instructions for how this assignment was going to work. I knew he wouldn't punish me. He doesn't punish any of the Slytherins, and doesn't everyone know it.

By the time I had started to pay attention, Snape was rounding off his instructions and sending us off to our next class. Weasley looked murderous. Snape had probably just taken a whole load of points from Gryffindor and given him a detention if things had gone as usual. Leaving in much higher spirits than when I had entered the classroom, I went outside smirking.

*

_Hermione Granger_

Sitting in double potions, I paid close attention to Snape as he described what we would be doing in the following lesson. I whispered excitedly to Harry, assuming that we would be partners for the potion. I mean, I like Ron but.... Ron + complicated potion???? Disaster!

I was in the middle of planning, when Snape suddenly declared that we would be assigned random partners out of his hat. Damn! Everything ruined. I'll probably be stuck with Ronald.

I heard Ron swear loudly, followed by Snape's customary "ten points from Gryffindor." Damn, now there was a nine out of ten chance that Ron would argue back. Would he ever learn? "DETENTION WEASLEY," Snape stated, looking smug with himself. "And ten more points." Snape walked back to the front of the class. I groaned under my breath. Thanks Ron.

"Class dismissed." Everyone packed up their bags and rushed out the door as fast as they could. "For Merlin's sake Ronald, have you learned anything at all over the last five years? Do not argue with Snape!!" I berated him.

"Oh, so it's my fault is it? Well then, next time I'll try to behave as perfectly as you." Ron retorted, and then stalked off swearing under his breath. Harry went with Ron, so I went outside by myself. As I went to settle down by my usual tree to do some homework, I found that there were already two people there, arguing furiously. When I looked again, I saw that they were two unfortunately familiar Slytherins.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

_Draco Malfoy_

A few seconds after I left the classroom, and went outside, I heard an annoying, squealing voice from behind me shout "Drakie-Poooo!" Daaaamn! I felt my high-spirits drain away. There is only one person in the entire school, correction, the entire _world_, who would ever dare to call me any of those absurdly humiliating... things. Pansy Parkinson. I turned around slowly. "How are you, my little snookums shortcake?" she cooed. Oh Merlin. What the HELL is that? Snookums shortcake??? The bitch makes them up!!

"Don't call me that," I muttered.

"What's that, my darrrling honeybuns?" Hence the hair stroking. It only got worse. "I said not to use those damned stupid nicknames!" I yelled at her, while shaking myself free of her grasp. Pansy pouted. "But they're cute. And when I use little nicknames people know that we're going out."

I practically choked on my own tongue. "We WHAT???" I spluttered angrily. "I have never been out with you in my entire life, and I never intend to."

Pansy's face darkened with rage, then her eyes lit up. "I'll make you a deal. If you call out to everyone that we're dating, and then kiss me, RIGHT NOW, _then_ I'll stop with the nicknames... for a week" Right, now I was really bloody angry. What did she think I meant by 'never'?

"I'd rather kiss the filthy mudblood GRANGER than you!!" I snapped, then turned around to walk off. I stopped in my tracks. Bloody hell. Granger was standing there, holding her books, and sporting a shocked, wide-eyed expression. Damn. She'd definitely heard. Damn. Damn. Damn. How many people had heard? My reputation was ruined!! Damn. I glared at her, then stalked off to my next class.

*

_Hermione Granger_

"I'd rather kiss the filthy mudblood GRANGER than you!!" I heard Malfoy shout. I stood there, feeling shocked for a second. What a liar. I bet he wouldn't even touch a 'filthy mudblood' like me. I scowled. Bloody Slytherin. He turned around, and looked right at me. He looked even more shocked than I felt, and not at all like the muggleborn-hating Malfoy that I was used to. But a second later, he glared at me, and I wondered if I had imagined the wide-eyed look of fright on his face. But no, it had definitely been there.

I walked to Charms. I got to the classroom early, and Harry and Ron arrived five minutes later. By the look on his face, I could see that Ron was still annoyed with me. For Merlin's sake! I had only told him not to talk back to Snape. Bloody Ronald. Bloody Malfoy. Bloody everything. We sat down, with Harry in the middle. Why did Ron have to be so bloody stubborn?


End file.
